The present application pertains generally to coated fabrics and more particularly to coated airbags for automotive vehicles.
Simple cut and sew airbags have been commonly used for front and side passenger protection in automotive vehicles. Many modern side curtain airbags, however, must protect the passengers during a vehicular rollover situation and thereby must retain the inflation gas within the airbag for an elongated period of time. Traditional cut and sew airbags have a relatively simple to manufacture fabric construction but often require expensive coatings applied in a relatively complex manner in order to overcome undesired inflation gas leakage through the sewn seams when used for side rollover airbags. Examples of such traditional coated, cut and sew airbags can be found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0049243 entitled “Lightweight, High Strength Coated Fabric” invented by Crouch et al., and PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2007/070465 entitled “Thermoplastic Coated, Heat-Sealed Airbag” listing Sescourka et al. as inventors. Both of these patent publications are incorporated by reference herein.
One-piece woven (“OPW”) airbags have also been employed for side curtain airbags. Examples of such OPW airbags can be found in the following U.S. patents and patent publications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,347 entitled “Circular Air Bag Made of Two Simultaneously Woven Fabric” which issued to Graham et al. on Nov. 11, 1997; 2005/0161919 entitled “Airbag and Method of Producing an Airbag” invented by Berger et al.; and 2002/0140218 entitled “One-Piece Woven Airbag” invented by Beasley, Jr. These patents and publications are all incorporated by reference herein. A knife-over-roll coating process has been used for some conventional OPW airbags, however, this undesirably allows for considerable thickness variations in the coating and can be a costly process. Furthermore, some conventional OPW airbags have used a laminated film approach as an alternative to the knife-over-roll coating process, but this tends to be undesirably expensive and creates difficult to fold stiffness in the final airbag. It is noteworthy, however, that U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,762 entitled “Motor Vehicle Air Bag and Fabric for Use in Same,” invented by Beasley, Jr., states at the top of column 2 that “it is relatively difficult to coat a one-piece curtain” airbag as compared to simpler cut and sew fabric constructions.